ironwolffandomcom-20200214-history
The Order Wikia
Welcome to the The Order We are a new original clan based in the game ROBLOX. Any page creations considered griefing, or griefing edits will result in complete IP and account ban, no exceptions and no second chances. General Links Main Group: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2638979 Legionnaires: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2644991 Luftwaffe: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2644992 Council of Watchers: http://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=2644995 Important Documentation : List of Regiments: : http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Regiments_and_Squadrons Training Guides: : http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Guide Codex and Group Regulations: : http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_and_Group_Regulations Vehicle Documentation: Entity Documentation: : The Infested - http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/The_Infested : Warp Daemons and Cultists - http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Warp_Daemons_and_Cultists : Da'at Yichud - http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Da%27at_Yichud : The Old Ones - http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/The_Old_Ones : N'Thoth - http://ironwolf.wikia.com/wiki/N%27Thoth Planet Documentation: Weapon Documentation: Lore Prologue - 0 A.D - 582 M.13 : After the German victory over the second world war, they rapidly took control of other lands until they completely dominated Terra(Earth). After their domination of the planet, they quickly advanced technologically and began to spread through their solar system, adapting technologies to different environments and terra-forming unsuitable ones over many years. After the Sol System and neighboring systems were conquered meeting weak to no resistance due to underdeveloped alien species and wildlife they soon found to have many communications problems, resulting in the mass collaboration and creation of the Space Relay Station. A massive miles long structure that relayed signals and able to communicate vast distances, the center of information for the Humans as they assumed control of many more solar systems. During the year 152 M.13 a nearby sun went supernova, obliterating the space relay station, killing thousands of workers and inhabitants on the station, resulting in massive galaxy wide blackout for the empire. This caused some systems to fall into anarchy from lack of resources and many civilian and supply vessels were lost in space. After a rough 430 years, Some colonies managed to relocate each other and eventually formed a new governing system nicknamed "The Order" otherwise known as the Order of the Iron Wolf. Formed to provide a means of peace and security for the colonists, and to fight back the horrors of the void. : (Note: The start of this was taken from Wolfenstein to provide the base lore for us to build onto) 582 M.13 + : After many years of searching, Terra was rediscovered one year 633 M. 13. A once great planet, now reduced to a war torn and technologically devastated horror. It is speculated that solar flares resulted in technological Armageddon ending in forms of government unable to be held as they fought and tore each other apart with no ability for communications in fast enough manners, While territory wars destroyed towns and cities with destructive weapons in desperate attempts to steal land and resources to feed and provide for their own. The Order has paid homage to their once home-world by adopting its calendar and starting point to use as the base for their own to create a unified timeline for all future colonies to adapt to as they join the order. The Order (Order of the Iron Wolf) : Humanity’s effort at reuniting lost colonies of humans that once originated from Terra. Fairly young still in it’s age compared to the last government, only roughly 1,300 years old since it’s creation. The Order aims to reunite most of the sectors that have not been destroyed, while fighting off hostile entities that see this as an opportunity to enslave or consume them. The Legion (Legionnaires) The main defense and military force for planetary combat and defense missions. Heavily used in the reclaiming of Sectors: Calaxius, Argus, and Farahlos. For the toughest of planets and infestations the massive Super-Heavy Deathstrider Obliterator tanks are utilized to destroy huge chunks of enemy forces, sporting massive twin-linked 900mm Incineration Cannons. They are known to have the force to incinerate small mountains with the destructive force alone. The Luftwaffe : The massive fleets of space faring vessels are used to obliterate infested planets and to destroy the orbital defenses of planets to ensure the legion can be deployed during planetary takeover. The ultramassive Annihilator class vessels can destroy whole planets with a single charge of its Cerberus Nova Annihilation Cannon (CNAC). The Watchers (Council of Watchers) : A highly secretive governing organisation created to act as a policing force for both occupied planets and the military. They often commandeer Luftwaffe and Legion vehicles to traverse systems and planets to mete out justice to those who deserve it. In extreme situations to repel and break down rebels, they deploy large mobile devices known as Psychic Eradicators, that use a Ultra-Low frequency wave of unknown category that causes affected creature’s heads to implode if they do not get away fast enough. Some affected also suffer from permanent brain damage even after surviving. The device Aperture casing is designed as an ornate Wolf head to symbolize their organisation. HR Names Doomforger - Lord Commandant Barenkralle - General of Luftwaffe Rycerze - N/A Mrspvpdeath - Commander of 71st Artillery QuakeLeader- Commander 1st Infantry Focks6095 - General of the Council Mixer99 - Commander of 130th Special Forces Bryce552 - Commander of 104th Flying Tigers Sorovodor - Commander of 109th Transport Squadron waterfire163 - Commander of 23rd Interceptor Squadron KainLabyrinth - Commander of 91st Support Squadron MortisIpsum - Commander of 103rd Mechanical References All data and information provided on this site is for informational purposes only. This group takes Inspirations from: * Wolfenstein * Warhammer * Heavy Gear * DOOM Series * Mech Warrior * Wehrmacht and some aspects of ww2 technology __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__